Sacramento Cyclones
Teams of the NLF Sacramento Cyclones The Sacramento Cyclones are one of the first established NLF franchises, and also one of the NLF's most popular as well. Sacramento recieved the NLF Candidacy Poll in early March of 2013, and sent back an approval rating of 88%. Sacramento fans were thrilled when Tading made the announcement three days later, and plans to build DeWatt Stadium began immediately. However, the team's future was about to change a bit. On August 17, 2013, the cities of Sacramento, San Jose, San Diego, as well as parts of Los Angeles were hit by a Level 3-Cyclone (45-55 ft.), that, in total between the four cities, killed 26 people, injured 98, and caused somewhere between $750,000 and $3M in damage. A lesser point, what progress was made on DeWitt Stadium was destroyed. The next day, Sacramento mayor Kevin Johnson addressed the city. He said all of Sacramento's funds was to go to the city's recovery. But a local entrepreneur, Gary Ashton, donated $250M to the stadium's reconstruction. By the time the stadium was at it's halfway point, the team's owner. Thomas Backlund, announced the city voted to change the team's name from the Warriors...to the Cyclones, as a sign of the city's stength. In fact, Cyclones Stadium was completed a month before the team's daybiew. The team also added something special to the stadium, a fan wall, with the names of the 26 victims of the cyclone engraved atop the wall in gold. Sacramento finished 2015, and 2016 at 6-9. In 2017, Sacramento HC Fred Spade drafted DT Akeem Casey out of Illinois, with the intent of boosting the play of the D-Line. They finished 7-8 that year, but fans witnessed a season full of promise. Hoping to build a strong D to propel the team, in the 2018 Draft, Spade drafted OLB Ja'Veon McClain out of Ohio State. In 2018, Sacramento finished 8-7, but lost in the playoffs. The same could be said, unfortunately, for 2019, when Spade limited Sacramento to defense for the 3rd straight year. Sacramento finished 7-7-1, and for the second straight year, lost in the playoffs. 2020 would prove to be a infamous year for the team. Spade was fired the day after the season, which would prove costly for team owner Thomas Backlund. The reason? Both OLB Ja'Veon McClain and DT Akeem Casey, cut off new HC Harley Shaw from contract negotiations. Three days later, both players demanded their release from the team, which was granted the same day. Sacramento finished 5-10, and fell to Division IV. In 2021, Backlund hired HC Gerald Scott. and thanks to The BFL-NLF Agreement, they were able to draft CB Joseph Hall from the Cleveland Predators in the second round of the 2021 BFL Expansion Draft. Sacramento finished 9-6, but got blown out 31-3 by Las Vegas in the Division IV Title game. With Joseph Hall leading Sacramento in 2022, can Sacramento advance? Joseph Hall, CB Joseph Hall, like most BFL players entering the BFL Expansion Draft, came with more questions than definite answers. After three seasons with Clyde Garner on the Cleveland Gladiators, Hall said a transfer was the best way for him to establish himself as a CB. Hall was often looked at as Garner's #2, so his point was well understood. The problem, is that many people don't feel Hall is a centerpiece. The very notion he looked to escape in the BFL. He ended up going to the Sacramento Cyclones in the second round of three in the 2021 BFL Expansion Draft. From day one, Hall looked to assure Sacramento HC Gerald Scott that he is the solution to their problem, and 2021 was a strong point in his favor. Heading into 2022, Hall looks to continue his ascention into stardom, by leading a Sacramento D that finished at the top of Division IV against the pass. How far can Hall get them in 2022?